


Houkado no Biyakuyakou 放学后的白夜行

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple
Summary: 双性宜谦宜 范宜 3pa little 森马





	Houkado no Biyakuyakou 放学后的白夜行

Houkado no Biyakuyakou  
放学后的白夜行  
谦宜 范宜 双性宜  
与Fugashinokeigo老师无关，自己的脆皮鸭文学

段宜恩是因为生计才和父亲来到这个小县城，读了这个全是不务正业的小混混上的男子高中。

再，再撑过这几十天，考完高考就好了……就可以离开这里，离开父亲。

可是，以段宜恩的容貌，想要在这个学校平平静静地过日子怕是不可能的，再加上他数学天才的身份，又加入了学校射箭社，盯上他的豺狼们早就蠢蠢欲动。

也是平常的放学后，段宜恩一个人小心翼翼地走在布满青苔的小石子路上，往那个不知道可不可以称之为家的烂板房走去。

“哟，学长，回家呀！”

突然撞进一个人的怀里――林在范，学校有名的“黑帮”帮主，黑帮的名字倒是傻得可爱，叫“就是二（JUS2（●─●））”,虽说是小县城，但家里势力还是不容小觑。

“啊？家？你怎么知道……”

段宜恩小心地退后想要逃跑，又被一个高大的身影圈住，“学长想跑去哪里呀？”。

狡猾的小奶音不用想也知道是“就是二”的副帮主金有谦。

林在范也走上前来扣住段宜恩的双手，盯着猎物似的看着眼前的小美人。

“你们，你们干什么？”

“我们在射箭社看见了学长射箭，也想讨教一下呢”金有谦仗着自己的奶音“撒娇”。

“就是啊，学长就是用这只手握住那些学弟的手教他们射箭的吧，来，让我好好欣赏欣赏学长的纤纤玉手呀!”林在范狠狠地攥住段宜恩的手抚摸起来。

段宜恩自然知道他们想干嘛，使劲地挣扎起来，用尽全身巧劲，终于一脚踹在了林在范的要害上，林在范疼得一下跌倒在地。继续用破解锁喉办法挣脱了金有谦后，朝那个烂板房跑去。

“艹，金有谦你个二傻子，追呀，愣着干嘛。抓住他，看爷不艹死他!”林在范在地上疼得打滚。

“哦!哦！学长，站住，站住!”金有谦就迈开大长腿追了上去。

看了看金有谦的猫咪式追杀，林在范觉得他的黑帮叫“就是二”真是没毛病。

终于跑回了那个没有任何躲藏作用的家，狠狠地关上门，就看见父亲坐在椅子上喝着廉价的烈味酒。

“回来了……这几天没生意，你爹我酒都快喝不上了。”父亲拿着酒撇嘴一笑，那眼神段宜恩明白得很，是父亲发出那种的信号。

“父亲，我今天不舒服，生意……生意我会去找的。”段宜恩回避了父亲炽热的目光，卸下拿来当书包的破黑袋子想要回自己房间。

生意，自然也是见不得人的生意。父亲早在从去世的前妻那里接过才8岁的段宜恩时，发现他不同寻常的秘密后，就抓住了这个“商机”，好好地利用了起来，和他去世的前妻一样……都是精明的商人。

“学长!宜恩哥？”小奶音又响了起来，敲门声也响了起来。

“段宜恩，你他妈出来!疼死爷了!爷今天非艹死你不可!”林在范在门外一边破口大骂一边踹门。

“你不是说没有生意吗？”父亲站起身狠狠地瞪着段宜恩。

“不是，他们是我同学，我之前不认识他们，父亲求求你……求求你不要让我接待他们……马上就高考了，不想再因为那种事转学。”段宜恩说着跪在了地上，他是真的害怕，害怕在学校被人大声喊着婊子，害怕连这最后几十天都撑不过去。

“哼，要面子了是吧，你身子都没了还要什么面子!起开!老子酒喝不上饭吃不上，你他妈还心疼你那个骚屁股。” 父亲一下子踢开段宜恩，走上前去开门。

“哟，是宜恩的同学吗？我是宜恩的爸爸，怎么，那个贱货惹两位小哥生气了？”父亲一看见眼前的两个小孩儿都穿着古奇这种大牌，想着一定要好好捞一把。

“何止生气？他妈的踢爷的命根子。”林在范指着跪在地上的段宜恩破口大骂。

“是吗!”父亲一下子拎起段宜恩，“你个贱货长本事了，啊？”说着就拿着巴掌在段宜恩脸上拍打着，转过身来笑着对林在范说，“小哥，待会儿就让他给你含舒服了，别急啊，这位菠萝头小哥也要来嘛!”

“什么菠萝头？你懂时尚不，我当然要来!”金有谦对自己的发型很是自信，到了这儿居然成了菠萝，火气一下就冒出来了。

“两个人的话，要给三倍价钱哟！你看我们宜恩还是细皮嫩肉的，而且……他可不是一般男生，他是双性人!”父亲像是在炫耀一个得意的藏品似的。

“双性人!”

“双性人？”

林在范和金有谦异口同声地发出惊叹。

“三倍算什么，你尽管开价，爷不是缺钱的人，双性，太辣了!”说着，林在范直接走进屋，撬过段宜恩低着的头都直接吻了上去，不容段宜恩拒绝般地占有性的吻。

金有谦也跟着进来，掐着段宜恩的腰一路进了段宜恩的房间。

段宜恩父亲也想跟着进来，金有谦一下子把上门，从钱包里掏了一叠红钞票给他，“你儿子就交给我们，你不准进来打扰知道吗。”

“好的，好的，我出去喝酒，两位爷慢慢享用啊！”父亲看着那一叠钞票眼珠子都要掉下来了。

林在范已经把段宜恩压在那张吱吖作响的小床上吻得换不过气，金有谦走过去一下子就扒开了段宜恩的运动裤，掰开双腿欣赏着腿间的风景。

耷拉着的雄性性器和屁股后的小穴之间，还有一个正在翕张的粉红蜜穴，“操!我可是第一次见这么辣的屁股，学长真是人间精品呀!”金有谦恨不得马上就把自己的肉棒捅进那个花穴，但这种事一般都是帮主优先。

闻言的林在范也终于停止亲吻，凑过来掰着花穴玩弄着，发出一声声赞叹。

段宜恩被吻得喘不过气，只好任由他们动作。

“奇怪了，怎么不出水？”林在范用手指在蜜穴里搅了一阵子了，按压抚摸着穴口敏感的花瓣，但穴道还是很干涩。

“经……经常这样，出不来水的。”段宜恩躺在床上，用手稍稍支起身子，他带着恳求的语气说到:“同学，可不可以不要插那里，我这几天不舒服。”

“哦？那我要你双性人干嘛？”林在范狠狠地瞪着段宜恩，手上的动作开始粗鲁起来，疼得段宜恩挤出了泪花。

段宜恩脱掉了自己脏兮兮的白卫衣，全身赤裸着，这一举动让林在范和金有谦很是惊喜，他讨好般地抚摸着林在范那只作恶的手，用自己亮晶晶的眼睛望着他，恳求道:“哥哥，我帮你含棒子，含湿了你再艹我好不好？不然宜恩会很痛的。”

“妈的，骚货!”林在范脑子里的铉都被段宜恩给撩拨断了。

“Wow!”金有谦在一旁发出感叹。

林在范就卸下自己的裤子，坐在床边那个小椅子上，张开腿露出自己怒张的性器，“快呀!”朝段宜恩吼道。

段宜恩颤颤巍巍地下床，跪在地上像小猫一样撅着屁股，爬向林在范的腿间，林在范就用他的大腿夹住了这只猫咪，阻止了段宜恩用手，他想看看猫咪只用嘴是什么风景。

段宜恩开始熟练地做起了口活，把林在范爽得头皮发麻，拉着段宜恩的头发把性器往他嘴里越捅越深，段宜恩的眼泪混着无助的呻吟掉落下来，打湿了那张倾国倾城的小脸，淫荡的样子让人看上去只想好好蹂躏一番。可金有谦不知道为什么，看见段宜恩这样的熟练，心里竟生出一丝同情，， 站在一旁像是被冻住了一般。

“我说金有谦，你个呆瓜愣着干嘛，弄他后面呀!”林在范一边自己享受，还不忘提醒自己的傻弟弟。

金有谦这才反应过来，在裤兜儿里摸索着早就备好的润滑剂，还是恶趣味的林在范喜欢的草莓味，俯下身来一点点涂抹在段宜恩撅起的屁股小穴上，伸进手指按压磨挲。后穴被刺激的段宜恩一下子没收好牙齿咬在林在范的阴茎上，林在范一个哆嗦就摁着段宜恩的头，射出的精液满满地灌了段宜恩一嘴。

“嗯……哏……”段宜恩吐出林在范的性器，被精液呛得咳嗽起来，后面金有谦还在马不停蹄地扩张着，一些精液随着咳嗽流出来挂在嘴边。

“不准吐出来，把我的东西吞下去，婊子!”林在范不满地吼着，段宜恩抬着头用泛着泪光的眼睛看着林在范。“哼，小婊子在这儿装清纯，你那个淫荡的小嘴吞过多少男人的精了，怎么，不愿意吞爷的?爷可是花了大价钱!”林在范用大腿紧紧地夹住段宜恩的脖子，夹得他快要窒息。

段宜恩认命地缓缓吞下了林在范的精液，吞完还舔了舔嘴角，看得林在范又硬了起来。

“金有谦你弄好没？”

“啊，哥，差不多了，但，这个洞应该让给我吧!”金有谦有些小抱怨地朝林在范说到。

“吼!好呀，那我们一起，去床上，走!”林在范笑了起来。

金有谦把跪在地上的段宜恩打横抱到了床上，让段宜恩背对自己坐在身上，直接把自己的肉棒整个插进了后面扩张好的小穴，段宜恩一下子叫了出来，头向后靠在了金有谦胸膛上喘气，“啊……哥哥，好痛，好痛!”段宜恩带着哭腔说到。

“是不是痛就会叫哥哥，啊？”金有谦使劲地顶了两下，非要让段宜恩痛不可。

“哈，哥哥……哥哥!”果然小猫咪叫了起来。

金有谦兴奋了起来，握紧段宜恩的腰开始毫无技巧地在小穴里横冲直撞起来，段宜恩快要被金有谦撞飞出去，只好双手紧紧地向后拉着金有谦的手臂，破旧的小床也发出吱吱呀呀的呻吟声。

“啊……哈……哼，哥哥慢点啊……慢点……”段宜恩毫不吝啬他的呻吟，因为经验告诉他，死憋着并不会有什么好果子吃，男人都是些征服性动物。

“真是极品呀，太他妈骚了!”林在范在一边看得鸡巴肿得厉害，坐上床来把手探进段宜恩前端的花穴。金有谦明白了林在范的意思，把段宜恩的双腿扒得大大敞开，像是给婴儿把尿似的，好让花穴暴露得更多。

“疼，不要那里。”段宜恩一边承受着金有谦的猛撞，一边看向林在范，摆出可怜的表情恳求到。

“没事!不会弄疼你的，你那么乖，哥哥可舍不得。”林在范另一只手抚摸着段宜恩的脸，给他安慰，“金有谦你润滑剂呢？拿来!”但林在范决定了的事，也没人能改变。

“地上，自己拿去!”金有谦正被段宜恩的小穴绞得舒服，根本没空搭理林在范。

林在范捡起那管用剩的顺滑剂，满足地问了一下草莓清香，挤了一点在指尖，送到段宜恩嘴边，“尝尝!”。

段宜恩别过头，林在范就粗暴地撬开他的嘴，伸进手指按着段宜恩的舌头使劲操弄，像是要把那点润滑剂在他嘴里涂匀。

段宜恩被手指绞得嗯哼直叫，“甜不甜?待会儿你的小骚穴里也是这个味道!”林在范撇嘴笑了起来，眼上的两颗小痣都颤动起来。

把润滑剂全涂在自己的性器上后，林在范撸动了几下，就扶着性器直插进段宜恩的花穴。

很久没用过这个地方，再加上有点发育不良，段宜恩疼得眼泪都出来，意识模糊地喊着“爸爸!爸爸不要……不要!”。

“爸爸?”林在范顿了一下，又豁然开朗，“也是，这么个人间精品，你爸也没少上你吧!”

段宜恩听见“爸爸”这个词，就条件反射地夹紧了两个洞穴，爽得前后两人同时发出长叹，后面动作了很久的金有谦差点就精关失守。

确实，他父亲，没少折磨他，每次喝完酒，就把正在写数学的他从房间拎出来，按在客厅一顿猛操，边操还边让他叫爸爸，说是要让他把前面那8年的“爸爸”给补回来，从此以后，段宜恩就只在性事里叫他“爸爸”。

“啪!啪!啪!”金有谦狠狠地拍了段宜恩的屁股几巴掌，“你差点把我夹射了婊子!”

“金有谦你挺住啊，咱们一起教训这个小骚货，把他给灌满!”林在范也开始抽插起来，一下比一下深，女穴的柔软程度自然不是肠道能比的，林在范满意地粗喘起来，还好心地舔弄着段宜恩胸前的两颗小红豆，用手轻轻按压打转。

段宜恩此时夹在两人中间，真的就像夹心饼干里的夹心，时刻都是饱满的，后面的肉棒刚出去，前面的那根就又顶到深处。

段宜恩终于受不了了，粉红的阴茎开始射出星星点点的精液，嘴里也开始止不住地呻吟，“啊……啊……哈，爸爸，爸爸……”还是这样，条件反射地在射精的时候叫着那个人。

而在林在范和金有谦看来，是这个懂得卖骚的小婊子的勾引之术。

“真他妈辣，这么爱叫我爸爸!”林在范掐着段宜恩的脸和自己对视。“精射出来了，还没喷水呢!在我把你艹得你喷出来之前，一直叫爸爸听到没!停了金有谦就打你的骚屁股!”

“得令!哥!”说着，金有谦就一只手狠狠地掐着臀肉，另一只手响亮地拍打着另一片臀瓣。

段宜恩被金有谦弄得哭了出来，只好叫着“爸爸……爸爸，喷不出来的……真的……求你了爸爸!”

林在范此时像猛兽般抽插着段宜恩的花穴，囊袋打得啪啪作响，把段宜恩的腿间打得红一块紫一块。“喷不出来?你不会潮吹!哼，那以后只好把你弄失禁才行。”

终于，这前后的活塞运动不知进行了多久，窗外的颜色都黯淡下来，段宜恩的下体已经没一块好地方了，两人才一起射了出来，段宜恩就像一条濒死的鱼一样颤抖着承受射精。

“真乖!”林在范抚摸着段宜恩的头发，用大拇指磨挲着他的脸颊。

“同学，我求你们……求你们不要说出去，我……我以后让你们在学校免费上好不好，不要……不要再追到我家里来!”段宜恩流着眼泪说到。

这笔买卖太划算了，金有谦和林在范同时点了点头，“放心，学长，以我们帮主的势力，你的事不会有任何人知道。”金有谦像一只得了便宜的小狗。

“谢……谢谢”

但两个傻子显然没注意到段宜恩不知何时从床单里掏出一个小电筒，朝窗外发射出了一串频率。

－ · － K  
· · · ·H  
－T  
－· ·D 

暗处的王嘉尔接受到了这串频率－－“Kill Him Today.知道了，我的宜恩。”

对不起了，父亲，本来想留你到高考后的。


End file.
